America
America is the second episode of the first season of Quantico. Synopsis Alex needs to outwit Liam and his team in order to get in her apartment to find evidence to clear her name. Meanwhile, in a flashback, the NATs are tasked with finding potential threats to national security. Plot Liam has caught Miranda, but Alex has escaped. While she is on the run, Alex visits her apartment to collect evidence that could clear her name. However, Natalie intervenes with a brief fight. Later, Alex escapes from Natalie's sight and calls Ryan at the hospital; he tells her he does not remember who shot him, but he knows it was not Alex. He offers to help her from the inside, but to do so, he must tell Liam that Alex is guilty. At Quantico, Miranda warns Nimah and Raina not to blow their cover, Elias finds out about Simon's past in Gaza, Caleb returns back to the training as an analyst and Miranda finds out that Ryan is an undercover agent and worries that he is spying on her. Cast Starring *Priyanka Chopra as Alex Parrish *Josh Hopkins as Liam O'Connor *Jake McLaughlin as Ryan Booth *Aunjanue Ellis as Miranda Shaw *Yasmine Al Massri as Nimah and Raina Amin *Johanna Braddy as Shelby Wyatt *Tate Ellington as Simon Asher *Graham Rogers as Caleb Haas Guest Starring *Anabelle Acosta as Natalie Vasquez *Rick Cosnett as Elias Harper Production *Table read was on July 24, 2015. *Filming began on July 27, 2015 and ended on August 11, 2015. Trivia *It was revealed that Simon wears fake glasses. *The Chicago incident is first mentioned in this episode. Featured Music *Ruin by Cat Power *Freak by Kelly Rowland *Monster (feat. Avelino) by Jacob Banks *Comatose by Mikky Ekko *Peace and Love by Cat Power Video Quantico 1x02 Promo "America" (HD) Multimedia Images |-|Promotional= America 01.jpeg America 02.jpeg America 03.jpeg America 04.jpeg America 05.jpeg America 06.jpeg America 07.jpeg America 08.jpeg America 09.jpeg America 10.jpeg America 11.jpeg America 12.jpeg America 13.jpeg America 14.jpeg America 15.jpeg America 16.jpeg America 17.jpeg America 18.jpeg America 19.jpeg America 20.jpeg America 21.jpeg America 22.jpeg America 23.jpeg America 24.jpeg America 25.jpeg America 26.jpeg America 27.jpeg America 28.jpeg America 29.jpeg America 30.jpeg America 31.jpeg America 32.jpeg America 33.jpeg America 34.jpeg America 35.jpeg America 36.jpeg America 37.jpeg America 38.jpeg America 39.jpeg America 40.jpeg America 41.jpeg America 42.jpeg America 43.jpeg America 44.jpeg America 45.jpeg America 46.jpeg America 47.jpeg America 48.jpeg America 49.jpeg America 50.jpeg America 51.jpeg America 52.jpeg America 53.jpeg America 54.jpeg America 55.jpeg America 56.jpeg America 57.jpeg America 58.jpeg America 59.jpeg America 60.jpeg America 61.jpeg America 62.jpeg America 63.jpeg America 64.jpeg America 65.jpeg America 66.jpeg America 67.jpeg America 68.jpeg America 69.jpeg America 70.jpeg America 71.jpeg America 72.jpeg America 73.jpeg America 74.jpeg America 75.jpeg America 76.jpeg America 77.jpeg America 78.jpeg America 79.jpeg America 80.jpeg America 81.jpeg America 82.jpeg America 83.jpeg America 84.jpeg America 85.jpeg |-|Behind the Scenes= |-|Screencaps= 102AlexParrishFBI-Interview1.PNG 102FBI-Interview.PNG 102SimonFBI-Interview1.PNG 102SimonFBI-Interview2.PNG 102Glasses1.PNG 102Glasses2.PNG 102SimonAsherGlasses.PNG 102ShelbyFBI-Interview1.PNG 102ShelbyFBI-Interview2.PNG 102FBIBuilding.PNG 102ShelbyLeavingFBIBuilding.PNG 102Shelby'sContact1.PNG 102ShelbyThinking.PNG 102Shelby'sContact2.PNG 102ShelbyDeletedContact.PNG 102NatalieFBI-Interview1.PNG 102NatalieFBI-Interview2.PNG 102NatalieBathroom1.PNG 102NatalieBathroom2.PNG 102Natalie'sScars.PNG 102Natalie'sProfile.PNG 102Nimah'sProfile.PNG 102NimahFBI-Interview1.PNG 102NimahFBI-Interview2.PNG 102Miranda&Nimah1.PNG 102Miranda&Nimah2.PNG 102AlexParrishFBI-Interview2.PNG 102RyanAndLiamReflection.PNG 102FocusedOnAlex.PNG 102FBIAcademy1.PNG 102FBIAcademy2.PNG 102RyanAndLiamForest1.PNG 102RyanAndLiamForest2.PNG 102RyanAndLiamForest3.PNG 102NimahDoorSign.PNG 102Odd.PNG 102NimahAndRaina.PNG 102Pushups1.PNG 102Pushups2.PNG 102SimonTalkingToNimah.PNG 102NimahAngryLook.PNG 102FBITrainer.PNG 102"SimonIsDistractingMe".PNG 102 Category:Season One 02